It's Time to Choose Kurt
by chriscolferaskurt
Summary: Summary: Kurt is caught in a love triangle. Basically, Kurt is torn between two people, like any other cliché story right? Wrong. There are twists that I don't even know about. Some things may surprise you. Dalton Academy drama.


**Kurt's epic love triangle as a movie(well kind of) i would love to make it a movie.**

**Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Royce, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Warblers, Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, New Directions**

**Mentions of: Klaine, Finchel, Niff, Kurtofsky(friendship), Furt(bromance) and Koyce(Kurt and Royce...sorry couldn't figure out a better name.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Royce(played by Jack Harries if you're interested to know. Just google him.)**

**(Kurt)**

Kurt was a misunderstood 17 year old who just wanted to be accepted for who he is. He's been bullied a lot in McKinley high by the jocks and no one seems to notice, not even his only friends in Glee Club but Kurt knew that it wasn't their faults that he did not want to tell them. He was addicted to fashion and always wears the top men's clothing if not; it simply had to be branded. With that said, it was hard for Kurt to fit in, it was obvious that he was gay and others just couldn't accept it. Especially not Karofsky…definitely not Karofsky…but what about that kiss that was forced on him? Kurt was as confused as Karofsky entered Narnia. Everything changed when Dalton came into his life. What happens when they discover his voice and find out about his past? He was a countertenor and as talented as he could be.

(Blaine)

Blaine was a typical teenager, he was gay too and the lead soloist of the Warblers in Dalton Academy for boys. He was more than proud of himself for being able to get that far but the memories of his past still lingered in his brain. He loved his friends for their help and support. He lived a life that was totally opposite to Kurt but he used to be just like Kurt: being beat up for who he was and called names like 'fag' and 'queer'. He was more than grateful for the help that Dalton has given him, how Dalton helped him escape from the pain. The day he met Kurt was the day he thought he saw a mirror of what he had gone through and wanted so badly to get to know him

(Royce)

Royce is the charming boy next door from London with a cute English accent. He transfers to Dalton along the lines that Kurt gets bullied the worst. He's back from London to try and help his confused step brother who just did something very wrong. This boy can sing but is does not believe in joining groups or show choirs just to showcase your voice. He said that people could do that well on their own. Royce was a happy child who had no problems but never hesitated to help someone in need. His sensitive personality is what makes him so special.

(Rachel)

The best friend that never knew what happened to Kurt until someone told her. She is the female lead vocalist in New Directions.

(Finn)

Finn was Kurt's step-brother who wanted to protect his brother with all his heart but doesn't know how. He is the male lead vocalist in New Directions and is dating Rachel.

(Wes and David)

Blaine's best friends who helped him through the years he was hurt and now helping him realize his feelings for Kurt.

(Dave Karofsky)

Dave is the bully who never leaves Kurt alone and is very confused about his sexuality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the story of how it all began ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt walked swiftly down the stairs of Dalton Academy and looked around only to see groups of boys rushing downstairs in the same direction. Curious, Kurt wanted to know what was going on but didn't bother asking any of the rushing boys because they would probably just ignore him. Just then he saw the back of a boy with black hair that was obviously heavy gelled to keep it down. This boy was different, he wasn't really rushing, and he was actually just strolling down the stairs calmly. Seeing his opportunity, Kurt tapped the boy's shoulder and he turned around, looking at Kurt in surprise but smiled anyway.

"Um..hi..sorry to bother you but I'm new here," Kurt started as he looked at the boy.

"My name's Blaine," he replied, putting out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt," he took his hand and shook it then continued, "Can you tell me what's going on, why is everybody in such a rush to go downstairs?"

"The Warblers," Blaine said with a grin, "They're like rock stars and their having an impromptu performance that you should definitely see,"

Kurt just smiled blankly at him as Blaine pulled the pale-skinned boy down the next few steps then to a room filled with Dalton boys all cheering at a group of boys in formation. Kurt had heard about the Warblers, they were Dalton Academy's show choir group and this was the reason Kurt was sent to spy on them. Kurt watched as Blaine let his hand go and walked toward the group of boys as they hummed. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine started singing 'Teenage Dream' with the warblers and Kurt was amazed at his voice. Kurt sighed knowing that they were really good and New Directions would have some real competition this year.

"Charming aren't they?" Kurt heard a voice from behind him and jumped at the sound of his voice. Whoever the boy was, he had a thick English accent that reminded him slightly of Harry Potter though he didn't really know why. He turned around to find a brunette smiling at him and chuckle a bit at Kurt's sudden nervousness.

"Oh…Yeah," was all Kurt could say as he looked at him. His hair was styled almost the same way Kurt's was, which he appreciated greatly. From the look of his face, Kurt could tell that he knew what Kurt was doing here.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a spy. Though, if you continue acting like this, it won't take long for them to find out. My name is Royce by the way," he said with a grin. Kurt knew immediately that he wasn't faking the accent, that he was probably an exchange student from Europe.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied with a slight grin. But the smile on Royce's face disappeared when Kurt said his name and replied with a brief excuse me before running off. Kurt found the behavior suspicious but shrugged it off and turned back his attention on Blaine and the Warblers as they were coming to an end of their song. The crowd burst with loud clapping and cheering as the Warblers beamed at the attention that they were receiving. Glee club was and never will be popular in McKinley like they are in Dalton so Kurt just had to live with that.

He caught sight of Blaine and smiled at the Warbler who was walking towards him with two other boys, one Asian and the other African-American. Kurt knew immediately that they knew about him spying and started to get a little worried that they would beat him up for spying but gratefully they didn't. Kurt honestly couldn't stand anymore beatings, especially after Karofsky practically assaulted him in the men's locker room with a forced kiss to the lips. Kurt was traumatized at what happened that morning but tried as hard as he could to forget it, failing miserably.

"So Kurt, what school do you go to exactly?" The Asian who was dubbed Wes asked.

"McKinley High," Kurt replied, almost mumbling.

"Ah New Directions," Blaine stated and Kurt only nodded

"Did they ask you to spy?" What David said triggered something in Kurt that he recalled Royce in the choir room earlier leave so suddenly after hearing his name. Kurt nodded again at David's question.

After a few chats and Kurt telling them about his Karofsky problem and finding out that Blaine was gay as well, Kurt left and headed to hi Navigator that was parked in the Dalton. This was definitely not going to be his last visit to Dalton. He also wanted to know what Royce's deal was, just rushing out like that. Kurt hoped that he had a good reason.

The next morning that he was in McKinley, Karofsky ignored Kurt totally, he didn't even slam him into the lockers which was strange. Karofsky was not usually like this but he and the Glee club loved the peace and hope that it wouldn't send but Kurt didn't keep his hopes up and he was right about that because the next day, Karofsky was back to his old ways and this time he threatened to kill Kurt if he ever told anyone about the kiss. Kurt really needed to know what was going on with his life right now.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked this, it's only my first chapter. Don't worry, there will be more drama happening and you will also find out more about Royce and who he is and it'll get pretty interesting. Review please. I love you all.**


End file.
